Indo para Hogwarts
by MarScamander
Summary: Amor, ciumes, carinho, amizade, brigas...


Passou-se um mês depois da batalha, e o Lorde das trevas se foi, a batalha de Hogwarts foi intensa e causou varias mortes.

Eu, Ron e Harry, depois da batalha, conseguimos voltar no tempo e salvar algumas pessoas, incluindo o Fred Weasley, que foi morto por um Comensal da Morte. Salvamos também o Sirius Black, que morreu antes da batalha.

Nós também conseguimos salvar o elfo-doméstico Dobby, o professor Severus Snape, o professor Dumbledore, a aluna Lilá Brown, o professor Remus Lupin e sua esposa Tonks, a coruja do Harry, Edwiges, e Cedrico Diggory.

E é claro, a maioria dos Comensais da Morte, morreram, incluindo a Bellatrix Lestrange e Lord Voldemort.

Hoje eu e todos os alunos de Hogwarts, iremos voltar a ter aulas normais. Esse é o meu último ano em Hogwarts.

Eu consegui tirar o feitiço dos meus pais trouxas, e agora eles lembram que tem uma filha.

-Hermione, venha logo queria ou iremos nos atrasar. – chamou a minha mãe.

-Eu já vou mãe! – respondi com a voz alta.

-Ande querida, estamos atrasados para chegar à estação! – disse meu pai aos berros.

-Já estou indo, pai. Só estou checando para ver se está tudo no lugar.

Eu desci as escadas correndo com a minha mala. Meu pai pegou a minha mala e, pois no banco traseiro do carro.

Eu e meus pais entramos no carro, e fomos direto para a estação de Kings Cross.

Eram dez horas e quarenta e cinco minutos da manhã, e eu tinha chegado à estação. Meu pai trazia as malas, e eu me despedi dos meus pais.

–Mãe já era para você ter se acostumado com isso – eu disse para a minha mãe, que estava com lágrimas no olho. –Agora eu tenho que ir!

–Está bem, pode ir minha filha, nos de noticias. – disse minha mãe, me dando um abraço apertado.

-Darei sim mamãe! – eu disse sorrindo para ela. –Tchau papai!

-Tchau querida! – ele acenava para mim, enquanto eu atravessava a passagem.

Chegando à plataforma 9 3\4, avistei os Weasley. Lá estavam, o Sr. e Sra. Weasley, Gina, Ron, Fred e George. Lilá estava de mãos dadas com o Ron. Eh, eles voltaram a namorar. Parece que o beijo que o Ron e eu tivemos, na Câmara Secreta, não significou nada para ele.

Eu aproveitei que nenhum dos Weasley tinha me visto, e fui andando para outro lugar, pois eu não queria ver o Ron e a Lilá juntos.

Eu ia andando distraída e sem querer esbarrei no Sirius e no Harry.

-Ai, me desculpe senhor... Sirius, Harry? – falei animada.

-Olá Hermione, muito prazer em revela. – disse Sirius Black sorrindo para mim.

-Hermione, senti sua falta nas férias. Tenho muitas novidades para te contar. – disse Harry, me dando um abraço apertado. –Mas cadê o Ron? Por que você não está junto com ele? E a Gina, cadê?

-Nossa! Quantas perguntas, Harry. – eu disse sorrindo. –O Ron está com a namoradinha e a Gina está junto com o Fred e o George.

-Vamos garotos, vocês precisam entrar no trem. – disse Sirius caminhando na nossa frente.

Eu e o Harry seguimos Sirius, mas nós dois não paramos de conversar por momento algum.

-Você ainda gosta muito do Ron né Hermione? – Harry me perguntou.

- Sim Harry, eu tenho um sentimento muito forte por ele, não acredito que, depois daquele beijo não tenha acontecido mais nada. – eu respondi abaixando a minha cabeça. –Mais fico feliz por a amizade de nós dois não ter acabado por causa desse beijo.

-Entendo. – Respondeu Harry sem saber o que dizer.

Harry e eu continuamos a conversar. Harry e Sirius caminhavam até o trem, e eu ia logo atrás deles, eu vi Draco e Narcisa Malfoy. Pois é, Draco também ia terminar o 7º ano em Hogwarts.

Eu olhei fixamente para Draco, e ele retribuiu o olhar, mas logo virou o rosto.

Harry e eu nos despedimos de Sirius e entramos no trem.

Eu e, o Harry procurava uma cabine vazia no trem, e achamos uma.

Harry sentou de frente para mim, e continuamos a conversar.

Até que entraram na cabine a Gina e o Ron com a Lilá.

Harry deu um simples beijo em Gina, comprimento Lilá e Ron, e logo olhou para mim, o Harry sabia que eu estava com raiva da Lilá.

-Hermione, ficou sabendo que o Viktor Krum virá a Hogwarts? – perguntou Gina, sentando-se ao meu lado.

-Sério? Que ótimo! – eu disse, com um brilho nos olhos. –Faz um tempo que eu não vejo o Viktor, confesso que senti a falta dele.

-Como será que ele está agora? – perguntou Gina.

-Eu não tenho nem ideia! – eu respondi sorrindo.


End file.
